


Lexicon

by Mrs_Arcadian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Even Languages Can Have An AU, F/M, I Used Microsoft Translate, I'm Sorry My Spanish Sucks, Library Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is a work of fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Arcadian/pseuds/Mrs_Arcadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU </p><p>Rey is taking a Spanish class. Poe Dameron is her instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely CoraRiley who inspired this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if the Spanish doesn't translate well or at all. I only know a few words myself and Microsoft translate was like having a drunk best friend sitting next to me.

“Sí, eso es él, viene para mí, mi muchacha hermosa.”

Rey arched her back against the bookshelf she was being fucked up against, effectively knocking a few hardcover books to the floor, where they landed with a loud sequence of thuds. 

She and Poe Dameron, her Spanish instructor, were in the back row of shelves at the university library, making good use of the tables and a ladder that were waiting innocently on the sidelines. If only the two pieces of furniture could talk. 

Rey let out a soft gasp when Poe whispered in her ear. 

She wanted to scream. 

Oh, how she wanted to scream to the heavens and tell the whole world about the scorching pleasure this man was bringing to her body, but she couldn’t; she was in a library. And therein lay the challenge. 

Rey stifled yet another scream and let it filter through her parted lips in a loud gasp of pleasure. Her lips were numb from biting them to keep herself quiet, and her legs were aching, but she didn’t care. The gorgeous man in front of her was all that she wanted, and for once in her life, Rey wasn’t being denied this simple pleasure. 

While Poe gently nipped a trail from her lips to her collarbone, Rey thought about how she ended pinned up against the bookshelves, moaning and panting his name while she writhed against him. 

The attraction had always been there, from the moment she laid eyes on him on the first day of class. Rey had been having trouble with the sentence structure, and Poe was kind enough to meet with her at the end of each day. 

Whatever spark had existed between them slowly bloomed into a burning flame. It began during the first two or three tutoring sessions, and Rey hadn’t noticed anything beyond the lingering stares and the innocent touch of an arm, or how her name effortlessly rolled off his tongue like honey slowly dripping from the edge of a jar. 

However, as the tutoring sessions continued, it wasn’t very long until that small flame became a raging inferno; a raging inferno of lust that could only be quenched by intertwining their bodies together in the heat of passion. 

Today, though… Today was when the flames consumed them both. 

Poe and Rey had taken a few minutes to catch up with each other, and Rey took out her textbook that Poe had assigned to her. She wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing; too busy staring at him, when she felt the sudden sting of the edge of a page slice through the delicate skin on her fingertip. 

“Oh, mira, Rey, you cut yourself!” Poe looked at her, his dark eyes full of concern. “Let me look at it—I promise, I won’t hurt you.” Rey hesitantly offered Poe her hand and he looked at the paper-thin cut where there was a nice little drop of blood already seeping out.

“Tsk, tsk, here, this will help.” Poe took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

Rey’s heart stopped. Her breath hitched in her throat. 

Poe, still sucking on her finger, looked up at her with his deep, dark eyes and ever so slowly pulled her finger out over his lips and kissed the tiny cut. 

Rey watched him with deep fascination, unsure of what Poe would do next.

“Déjeme besar esto y hacerlo mejor,” he whispered. And he did. He tenderly kissed the palm of her hand, never breaking eye contact with her. He kissed up her bare arm, pressing his lips into the hallow of her flesh. 

“Usted tiene piel encantadora,” he spoke softly. Rey blushed; she was about to loose her mind. At first she wasn’t sure if she should have allowed this to continue, but the more Poe’s lips caressed her skin, the more her resolve melted away, and she gave herself over to him. 

Rey closed her eyes and licked her lips. Poe’s kisses traveled to her neck, gently brushing his lips against her honey colored skin. He nipped at her throat, eliciting a moan from Rey, who was keeping her eyes shut. 

No, this wasn’t terrible, not at all. And there was no way she was going to tell him to stop what he was doing to her. It felt too damn good. 

Poe cupped her chin in his hand and tenderly ran his thumb across her lower lip. “Voy a besarme los labios suaves y entonces voy al vete a la mierda para arriba contra ese estante,” he whispered. Rey trembled and let out a whimper. She understood only a few words of what he was saying, but she understood enough to know that he was going to do more than just kiss her. She didn’t care. His voice was enough to make her wet for him. 

He moved his thumb to her chin and guided her lips to his, kissing her lips gently at first, then, fervently, slipping his tongue in between to open her mouth, giving him full access to all her loveliness. Poe cradled her face in his hands, letting his tongue say what his words could not. 

Gently trailing the fingers of his other hand down the length of Rey’s neck, he drifted his fingers over her collarbone, and even lower until he stopped to palm her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

Kneading her soft flesh, he quickly realized she wasn’t wearing a bra, and Rey blushed madly the moment she remembered: today was laundry day, and she made a horrific error in judgment thinking that she could avoid wearing a bra at all. Then again, she had no idea that what was happening between her and Poe at the moment would have happened at all. 

Rey kept her eyes tightly closed and focused her senses on Poe’s talented fingers and the attention they were giving her thinly covered breast. He trapped her nipple between his finger and his thumb, rolling it gently until her uneven breaths turned into desperate gasps. 

Poe studied her face, enamored with how beautiful she looked while in the throes of ecstasy, and he raised a dark eyebrow, giving her a lascivious smile. He lowered his head to her breast and trapped that lovely pink nipple between his teeth through her shirt and nibbled gently.

This drew an immediate reaction from Rey, who was now threading her fingers through Poe’s hair, pulling and clinging to it for dear life. Clearly this was the response Poe was looking for; because he then trailed his other hand down her flat stomach, and even further to slip his fingers under the waistband of her capris and underwear. 

He let out a low groan of approval against her breast when he felt the slickness down between her legs, knowing that he was the one who made her wet. 

Poe couldn’t take it anymore. Removing his teeth from her nipple, he took his arm and cleared the table of its contents, not caring for the mess of books and papers that scattered to the floor. Immediately Rey opened her eyes and stared up at him; her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn’t say a word as she watched his dark eyes make a searing path up and down her body. 

He grabbed her by her hips and laid her across the cleared table. ¿“Usted sabe cuánto tiempo he deseado esto, Rey? Por favor, dígame que usted haya deseado esto, también.” Rey stared at him; the air around them was thick with desire. All she could muster was a simple nod; that was all Poe needed to move forward. 

Picking up where he left off, Poe slowly relieved Rey of her leggings, pulling them off and tossing them aside to join the rest of the mess on the floor. He went back to giving her neck the attention it needed, gently kissing and nipping at her sensitive flesh. His fingers found their way into her underwear again, where carefully he traced her outer pussy lips, slowly moving them apart. 

Rey continued to bite her lips to keep quiet, but from the way Poe’s fingers were carefully parting the petal folds of her entrance, she couldn’t keep the whimpers that were increasing in volume from escaping her throat. 

She thought she had started to get a handle on how good he was making her feel, when his fingers slipped inside and found the buried treasure they were searching for; that soft patch of nerves just inside her pussy. 

With Poe gently pressing and stroking into it with expert ease, Rey couldn’t keep quiet any longer. 

She arched her back and wailed in pleasure. 

“Oh my…AAHH!”

“SHHHH!”

Someone automatically shushed loudly from somewhere in the maze of bookshelves.   
Poe kissed up the length of her neck to her ear, where he gently nibbled at her lobe and whispered, “Mi amor, estar en silencio, nos encontramos en una biblioteca.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back into him again. “I’m sorry,” she managed breathlessly, and licked her now numb lips. 

Poe let out a dark chuckle. He couldn’t help but love how the girl was become unglued. He looked over at the back row of bookshelves and wickedly delicious idea ran through his mind. 

“Rey, my lovely girl, please, come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey licked her lips and followed Poe. She gladly let him take the lead when he grabbed her hips and pressed her up against the bookshelf, effectively knocking several heavy books to the floor with a resounding ‘thud.’ He gently ran his fingertips along the inside of her arms until he grasped her hands in his, raising them above her head and holding them there as he continued his assault on her lips and her body, trapping himself against her, a veritable prison of ecstasy. 

Leverage, Rey needed more leverage… A ladder caught the corner of her eye…perfect. It stood at the ready and Rey took full advantage of it, hoisting herself higher, never letting her eyes leave Poe’s. They were drunk on their lust for each other, and she bit her lip, hard when he trapped her wrists above her head in one hand and trailed his fingertips down the side of her body with the other hand, stopping at her inner thigh. 

Poe gently traced little circles on her skin, and relished the way her body trembled at the softest touch, the sudden blush of goose bumps that raised on her skin; how she gasped against his lips and writhed beneath him. The girl was coming apart and he loved every tantalizing moment, and in an effort to make the girl come unglued, he gently trailed his fingers up even further to tease at her entrance again, touching her with a gentleness that made her heart stop. 

It wasn’t enough for Rey. Poe’s fingers, gently tracing her and parting her was indeed lovely, but she needed more. He smirked at the annoyed look she gave him, and chuckled. 

“Paciencia mi hermosa chica. Déjame verte primero,” he said softly between kisses. 

Rey groaned and bumped the back of her head against the bookshelf in frustration. 

She needed to feel him inside. 

Now. 

Poe swallowed her protest with a fervent kiss and continued to tease her, gently pulling at her clit with his finger and thumb, reveling in how tormenting her made his blood hot and his cock hard. 

He had her right where he wanted her, just on the edge of coming apart in his hands. He kept her there, letting her get close to orgasm, and then slowing down, until she was practically begging him to let her come. 

When she wailed out his name, that was when he knew she was ready. 

From there he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his aching cock. He rubbed the tip along Rey’s entrance, letting her get a feel for what was to come next. He watched her as she closed her eyes in anticipation. And then, he slid inside, fully sheathing himself inside her warmth, both of them letting out a desperate gasp the moment their bodies joined. Poe stilled his movements to let Rey adjust to him. Rey tilted her head back, exposing her throat, allowing Poe access, feeling him softly nip a trail up to her ear, where he whispered words of encouragement as she felt her entire body sing in response to his touch. 

“No hay nada más hermoso que una mujer en la agonía de la passion,” he whispered as he touched his forehead to hers while pushed up and inside. He closed his eyes and felt her body tremble, listened to her soft gasps, and anticipated that moment when her eyes went blind in ecstasy. 

He lowered his hands to her hips and gripped them tightly, driving himself in deeper, dragging himself up and out in an effort to build the friction against Rey’s clit, wanting the encounter to be as delicious for her as it was for him. 

Rey strained her hands against Poe’s grip, her wrists still trapped in his hand above her head. She needed to touch him, to put her arms around him and run her fingers through his dark hair. She needed more of him, and needed to feel all of him, and he reluctantly let her hands go, allowing her to cling to him tightly as he moved within her, never losing the steady rhythm he had established. 

Rey arched her back against the bookshelf, not caring for anything that may have fallen down, not caring at all for any of the sounds she was making that would have drawn people’s attention to their hidden place in the library. All that mattered right now were the soft spoken words and the heat between their entwined bodies

The ladder offered the necessary leverage for him to go in deeper, and he took Rey’s leg and propped it up on the one of the higher rungs to give him better access, sinking his fingers into her thigh as he pushed in even deeper. He slowly slid in and out, searching for the right angle that would make her cry, and beg, and plead for more. 

The friction against her clit was building and Rey held onto the ladder with one hand and clawed at Poe’s back for dear life with the other. Her gasps were getting louder and giving way to his name escaping her lips. Silence in the library be damned. Poe was bringing her to life and she didn’t care who knew. 

And then, he found it. 

That one, delightful and delicious spot that made Rey squeeze her eyes shut, scream out his name for all to hear; that movement that and made her legs shake uncontrollably as she shattered into a million tiny pieces beneath him. 

And Poe, witnessing her descent into ecstasy, her body so warm and snug around him, fluttering and squeezing him until he couldn’t keep himself quiet, growled out his own release, keeping his hips still and his forehead still resting against Rey’s. 

It took a few moments for the two of them to come down from their collective euphoric high and catch their breath. “Poe,” Rey whispered as she opened her eyes and stared straight into his, “please tell me that every tutoring session is going to be this good.” 

Poe leaned back just enough to give her a wink and that smile that stole her heart the first day. “But of course, Rey. We’ve only just begun.”


End file.
